One Selfish Act
by opus magnum
Summary: ZoroxRobin. Robin, frustrated, wishes to end her life. Zoro comes to the rescue. First fanfic. Reviews and suggestions appreciated. One shot.


**One Selfish Act**

a/n: This is my first fanfic and my first romance story. Reviews and critiques are highly recommended.

**

* * *

**

"Oi, Robin!" Zoro exclaimed as he made a leap to catch Robin's surrendered body from falling down the abyss below. "Another. Dead. End." Robin muttered as she gazed upon the rocks that continually fell from the edge of the cliff where moments ago, she should've shared their fate. "Pull yourself together, woman!" encouraged Zoro as he hardened his grip on Robin's arm. Consequently, Robin ceased her struggle and buried her head on her saviour's heaving chest.

She started to cry.

As if this was his cue, Zoro put his arms around her in a protective embrace. He didn't see that coming. He had long ago been convinced that a woman like Robin would never cry. But there she was, upon his chest and from her eyes flowed streams of tears that for years she had fought to hold back.

On other circumstances, she would never forgive herself for being weak. It amazed her to see how easy it was to be vulnerable around this hardened swordsman.

"Why did you not let me die?" She asked in a tone of surrender.

"Years ago, Luffy saved you. It would be for naught if you die now. I wouldn't disobey the Captain." Zoro explained. This was an answer Robin had expected but not what she wanted to hear.

"And..." Zoro continued. There was a catch, they both knew it. Zoro couldn't bring himself to say it. It'd mean that he'd softened up. But that hesitant pause, to Robin, meant something.

"...we're _nakama._" was the answer Zoro settled for.

"Yes." Robin remarked.

All this time they're limbs were locked in an embrace. For both of them, it was a different feeling. They have been so used to struggles and loneliness that a touch would cause alarm. It was a warm feeling – a feeling that was alien to both of them.

"Let's get back to the ship. Everyone must be waiting." Zoro suggested.

To their surprise, not one of them budged. Robin wished, inside, that this moment wouldn't end. She had had a fair share of the sufferings of the world, never once experiencing the caress of a man. Normally, their calloused hands were reserved for roughness but not this time.

As if to grant Robin's wish, Zoro held her closer. This time, she could hear the equal beating of his heart. A heart that beat for pride and convinced that it's sole purpose for beating was to see the dream of being the best come true. But this time, it put all those aside.

Zoro looked down and met Robin's confused gaze. It was all new to them. Drawn by something he could never understand, Zoro slowly leaned close.

It happened in a flash but for certain, their lips met.

Then, they made their way to the ship without another word... or touch.

* * *

That evening, it was Zoro's turn to keep watch. This, for Zoro, meant sleeping under the stars. Appropriately, minutes after he sat, he fell asleep.

The night deepened. Suddenly, Zoro was awakened by a tread of footsteps on the deck below. He readied his sword for an attack but his instincts said this would not be necessary. He looked down to check. It was only Robin.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked the obvious.

"Yes." Robin replied as she came closer to the crow's nest. And the gentleman Zoro was, he didn't come down until he was summoned to.

"I was thinking," Robin started, "of earlier."

Zoro knew this was coming, sooner or later. This was too soon. "Aye." He replied. "Sorry about that. You can forget about it if you want." He had already rationalized this. She was vulnerable and he was someone she could trust. The fuzzy feeling was normal human reaction. It didn't mean anything. It shouldn't.

"But…" Robin started. Sure, forgetting about it is the perfect escape. Soon enough, she might convince herself that it never happened. Yet, there was a something in her that didn't want to forget. Somehow, she was tired of the façade of strength and independence.

At loss for any words, she kissed him. This caught him off guard but he complied and kissed back.

"About earlier," Zoro began, "there was another reason I didn't let you fall, it was selfish."

**End.**


End file.
